After All These Years
by Nilary
Summary: After 6th year, many students don't return. Those who do return either finished or left in the final battle against Voldemort. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went off to fight and many things happened. Now, 10 years later, they are all given a chance to return
1. Chapter 1

"I mean, it's like everything I do is wrong. I try and help and they fall farther into this deep hole. I scream for help and then..." Hermione stopped and looked at her therapist.

"Please continue." the therapist replyed to her silence.

"And then my, err, friends wake me up. Everytime. I never reach the end. Something tells me it happened before."

"Well, Miss Granger, I'm afraid our time is up for today. You might tell your 'friends' to let you sleep through the night tonight and maybe finish your dream. Take care, dear." Hermione's therapist said as she walked out of her office. A beautiful Texas glow greeted her as she walked to her car.

She sighed and sat into her new '05 Mustang and searched for a cigarette. As she puffed out a smoke ring, she thought, "Wonder what Harry and Ron are up to." She drove a long distance to her apartment on the middle-class side of Austin. Walking up four flights of stairs, down a long hallway, and taking an elevader to the top floor, she wound up outside her apartment.

She gasped at the sight of a snowy owl sitting on her dining room table. "Hedwig!" she shouted, making Hedwig jump slightly but seemed to smile at her. Then Hermione thought, 'I don't hear from Ron or Harry in three years but I think about them three seconds and Hedwig shows up!'

Hermione pulled the letter off, got Hedwig some water, and began to read:

"Hey Hermione!  
Gosh, sorry for not being in touch, been really busy at the ministry. If you haven't been in touch with Ron, then I guess you don't know that he got married to Luna. I just found out a few days ago. That jerk! Atleast he could have told us. I'm guessing he wanted to keep it low profile.Ever since he won the world cup, he's been in the paper so many times. More than me even! Oh, before I get lost in thought, I wanted to write and tell you that I proposed to Ginny last night. We haven't worked out the date yet, but we'll keep you updated! Are you still with that Josh fellow? If yes, I hope you two are doing great. Maybe you've popped out a kid or two (wink wink). If not, thank Merlin! I never liked him much anyway. So, have you gotten a letter from Hogwarts resently? If not, then i's surely on its way! Well, I best be going, Ginny is yelling that dinner is ready and if I skip again, then I'll be in big trouble. Ginny sends her love too. From, hopefully, you'll best friend still,  
Harry"

Hermione smiled. Her friends were all doing fine. Just perfectly fine. Without her. Her smile quickly faded as she looked out her window. She walked to it and stared at the street below. Broken windows on other houses, yelling and screaming. In the distance, a gunshot followed by more screaming then followed by sirens. The cars down there were dirty, covered in filth. Her car was hidden behind her aparment where Muggles couldn't get to.

She turned to look at her small apartment. The floor was cluttered by chip bags, beer bottles, and torn things like pillows, blankest, and cushions from the couch. 'Josh went on a rampage, again.' She whipped out her wand, did some simple spells and the room was cleaner anyway. Suddenly she realized. She counld't take it anymore. She was going to leave this small apartment and live somewhere else. 'I could always move back to England.' She looked down her hallway to the only bedroom. Josh was snoring loudly and she walked slowly down the short hallway. She peered into the room and saw the tear-staind pillows and the ripped curtains. She had had enough. Then, from the living room, a soft tapping. Hermione walked slowly back into the living room and saw a large tawny owl tapping at her window. Around its leg, a letter. It had the Hogwarts seal...

Draco lazily brushed his platnium blonde hair out of his eyes as he looked toward the already busy New York streets. He loved this city. He loved the people. He loved his penthouse suite. Being in the very heart of the city made it really busy in the early hours of the morning and very noicy at night. He didn't mind. In fact, he helped make much of that noice at night. He usually didn't sleep til late morning anyway. He just lived off of the fat inherintence he got after his mother left. She was the only one who cared about him.

He sighed. The only thing he hated about living in the city was he had no one to share it with. Oh sure, he dated the occasional skinny, blonde, big-boobs and barely dressed girls who threw themselves at him and the rich, redheaded, looks-younger-than-she-is girls, but never anyone smart. The only smart girl he wanted was her. He sighed and shook his head. He had no idea where she was.  
He lowered his eyes and muttered "Why can't life be easy?" He started walking slowly back to his room when it hit him. He had to see her, even if it was only in a picture. He searched every room in his penthouse when he remembered he hid everything about Hogwarts in a box in his closet. He started to riffle through it and he found a picture of the Head Boy and Girl with the prefects in the middle. He stared at her face longingly. This photo wasn't enough.

He looked for the photo of their graduation. He nicked this photo from Pansy years ago, right from under her large nose. He never went to his own graduation. He scanned the photo for her but...she wasn't there. 'Oh right', he murmured, 'that was the day she went with Potter and Weasel to "Save the day". That was the day I almost died. The day she almost killed me. The day I fell in love all over again.'

He put the photo back, fell onto his bed, and fell into a deep, dream filled dreams. He kept thinking what it would have been like if they could have been together then. Several hours later, he heard a tapping echo through his living room. He stumbled out of bed, walked across the large living room where a small grey owl was. The letter had the Hogwarts crest on it. Slowly, with trembling hands...

The doorbell rang. He dropped his letter and went to answer it. He peered throught the hole and unlocked it when he saw it was his best (and only) Muggle friend in the states. After his "encounter" years ago, he desided that not all Muggles are bad. Just the ones on the "Vision-telly" or something like that. His friend, Stefany, was a head shorter than Draco but had an attitude that might actually be bigger than his. At the moment, she was wearing white pajamas (the two usually stayed up late watching the "Vision-telly" and would sit around his penthouse suite in pajamas so he wasn't offeneded by her aperence.) Her long black hair fell elegetly down her back and her dark brown eyes glittered.

"Hey Draco!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "That show we watched last week on tv is on tonite so i thought we could watch it together." she smiled so beautifully. If Draco wasn't already deeply in love with anouther girl, he would have swept Stefany off her feet ages ago.

"Hey Stef. Listen, I just got a letter from my old school I told you about." he said unenthusiastically.

"Really! Read it to me! What's it about?" she asked.

"Dunno. I literally just got it. The owl hasn't left yet." he said, nodding the small bird sitting on his piano.

They walked into the breakfast nook and Draco read his ltter to Stefany as she poked the owl with her finger. The letter read:

"Dear Mr. Malfoy:

As you know, you did not attend your graduation from Hogwarts. You are, however, invited back for a class reunion. All you need to do is to come back to the castle the 31 of August to take a quiz to be sure you would be aloud to graduate. The Hogwarts Expresses will leave Platform Nine and Three-Quarters from Kings Cross Station in London at two p.m. the 28 of August. You will need to be there the 28. If you pass, your class reunion will be the 31 of december in the Great Hall. If you wish to attend, please reply soon.

Signed,  
Professor McGonagall Headmistress"

Draco stared at the paper for a good five minutes until Stefany took the paper from him and read it. He told her he never graduated and the thing he wanted most was to go back and fix that. He finnally got his chance. Somehow, this reminded Stefany she left her straightening iron on and had to leave right away. Draco sent a letter saying he would be there, packed a bag full of clothes, and Apparated to London.

Hermione couldn't belive her luck. 'This must be what Harry was talking about!' She was so happy she could have a chance to graduate! She remembered what happened the day of her graduation.

-flashback-

She ran thought the Forbidden Forest at top speed. She saw Malfoy fun in here and she was gonna catch him.

-end-

No...Hermione, don't think about that...that night was terrible...

-flashback-

He ran his hand from her hair down her back as she deepened the kiss...

-end-

NO! STOP IT RIGHT NOW, HERMIONE!

-flashback-

She cried softly into his strong shoulder...

-end-

Hermione...stop it...be strong...

-flashback-

"Draco..I-I have to k-kill you...p-please stop...join us...I-I don't want to k-kill you..."

"Hermione, I love you...run away with me...We could get married, have children...be together..." Draco's steel grey eyes were full of tears...

-end-

Hermione broke down crying in her cheap apartment. She fell to her knees. That night still seemed new. His face, his smell, his touch, even his taste. She couldn't forget. That was the night she fell in love with her enemy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rain fell softly outside of Ron's window. He had been so happy to find out he could still graduate. He gazed up at th eceiling above his and Luna's bed. He sighed and thought, "Never in a million years did I think I could ever love someone so much. Never in a billion years think it would be Luna." He turned to his left and stared into Luna's beautiful pale face. Her long, dirty blonde hair was slightly rumpled. Her slightly pointed nose was perfect and fit with her candy red lips.

Being married was great. He always had the love of his life a few inches away. But sometimes, small fights did break out. Like the one they had that morning:

Ron was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newpaper from their area. Luna was fixing eggs and bacon in a pan on the stove. Ron got up from his chair, walked behind Luna, and grabbed a cup from the cuboard. When he turned around, Luna was in his face. Suprised, he dropped his glass, sending pieces of it everywhere.

"Why'd you do that!" He exclaimed.

"I thought at least you would have given me a kiss as you passed!" she said.

Mouth open, Ron stared at her. "You scared the living shit outta me just because I didn't give you a kiss!"

"Well, I was expecting one!"

"Do you still want one? Come here"

"It doesn't mean the same," she pouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! Of course it does!"

Luna continued to pout. Behind her, smoke was starting to rise. "I thought you loved me." Silent tears started rolling down her cheeks.  
Ron hugged her and said, "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? Luna, I love you more than could be imaginable"  
They kept hugging until the smoke turned to flames. Ron put the fire out and said, "Um, how about breakfast at Denny's?" Luna laughed as they went to breakfast, hugging and kissing.

He smiled and pushed a strand of hair from her face and slowly got up. He walked across the cold, hardwood floor onto the warm carpet just outside his bedroom door. He looked around his room at the memories him and Luna had made. There was a copy of the report from after the events at the Ministry. Luna had framed some copies of the Quibbler and put them up around the room. There were two book cases filled with books from Hogwarts and books they had gotten in different parts of the world. He looked at photos from the wedding that only he and Luna had planned. They were so happy that day. His mother wasn't though.  
Suddenly, a large crash came from downstairs. He grabbed his wand and hurried downward. He held his wand like it was a mighty sword. There was someone, something in his kitchen. He shouted, "Who's there?" making the thing jump.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Ron knew that voice.

"Harry? What do you mean, 'what am I doing?', what are YOU doing? It's like, two in the morning." Ron turned on the light and sat down at the table.

Harry hadn't changed a bit since they last met three years ago. His unruley black hair had finnally fell tamely around his face. His emerald eyes still shown bright as ever, but had slightly dulled over the years. His once pale face no was tinted tan, most likely from playing Quittich in his free time from the Ministry. Though he wasn't as tall as Ron, he had still added a few inches to his height. Around his neck, the fake locket that Dumbledore had risked his life for. He didn't keep it as a keepsake. He kept it for the memories of Dumbledore. He had the memories of that night erased a few years after school.

"Well, Mr. Potter, can I interest you in a cup of coffee?" Ron asked, smiling at him.

"Why, that would be delightful, Mr, Weasley." Harry said, chuckling.

"How many years has it been? Gah, I was thinking about you and Hermione the one day, I get a letter from Hogwarts the next day, and to top it off, my best friend appears! What a week!" Ron said laughingly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. A random chain of events. But it has been three years since the three of us have been together. That was during the time she moved to the United States and started seeing that Josh fellow." Harry replied.

"I never liked him much," Ron said, handing Harry a cup of luke-warm coffee. "Sorry about the coffee, too. Luna and I were kind of sleeping like normal humans during the night."

"Since when were you normal?" Harry asked jokingly, "and no worries. I never liked him much either. Oh, I sent Hermione a letter yesterday. Hedwig hasn't returned yet so I bet her letter is going to be like the ones she sent to Victor."

Ron puffed up a little at this. He never got over Hermione going with Krum to the Yule Ball. When he realized he had done so, he let out a breath and said, "I guess I'll never get over that."

"Or her," Harry said.

Ron looked at Harry for a few seconds the sighed, "Or her."

"But your happy with Luna, right?" Harry asked.

Ron smiled, "Of course I'm happy. I mean, sometimes we get into small arguements like what's going on in the Quibbler or who's turn it is to send Thank You notes, but I'm very much in love with her. I only want Hermione to be happy and safe."

Harry nodded, "Like a big brother. We've always been there for her and she knows she can turn to us, but it seems like she'd rather face things on her own."

"Yeah.." Ron stood up and walked to the window. Something was flying toward it. "Harry, is that Hedwig?"

Harry jumped up and hurried to the window where Ron stood with it opened. Hedwig flew in and landed gracefully on the table. There was a letter tied to her leg.

Harry removed the letter to find it was very short. It read:

"Dear Harry,

I'll meet you and Ron in Hogsmead on the 28 of August. Hope your well.  
Hermione."

"So much for a novel," Ron snorted.

"Something must be up. You know how she gets sometimes. I guess we'll find out on the 28."

Back in Austin

Hermione packed her things using her wand. She sent a very short letter back to Harry. "I'm sure he was expecting a novel," she thought. "Oh well, he can write down what happens when get together and have that published." She looked around her dismal apartment and knew she diserved better. "After cleaning this place up, I have to quit that 'job' of mine."

Suddenly, a crash came from the back bedroom. Josh had awoken. Hermione knew one thing: this wasn't good. Josh came stumbling out into the hallway and moaned, "Hermione, please help me up." She walked over and helped him to the torn couch. She grabbed him a glass of water, kissed his forehead, and continued packing.

"How long have you been home?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly. For once, he seemed half sober.

"Since about six. I've been cleaning up a bit. It's been a little messy lately." she replied.

"Oh.." he went silent for a while while Hermione kept packing. Then he asked, "What's a 'headwing?'"

"'Headwing?' Oh, 'Hedwig'. It's a nickname I gave one of my old freinds from school. I saw a letter from her and read it."

"What about that white owl that was here earlier?"

"You-you saw that owl?" she asked, very shocked.

"Yeah, I let it in. It had a letter on it's leg but I just left it alone. Hermione, is there something your not telling me?" he started walking toward her...

"N-no. I'm not hiding anything."

He smacked her and she fell to the floor. "Don't lie to me you little bitch! I know your hiding something so tell me now!"

"I'm not hiding anything! I swear!" she screamed.

"Then what's that behind your back? Something from another man?"

"No, it's nothing like that."

"Don't lie to me! I know what your really doing in those 'therapist' meetings you go to! I know your cheating on me!" He yelled at her.

"I'm leaving." she said, grabbing her now full suitcase and walking out the door. Behind her, she locked it. "Goodbye, Josh. My real friends never liked you anyway." 


	3. Chapter 3

Draco walked down the nearly empty streets of Diagon Alley. He was in shock to be back. He hadn't been in London for years. Close to three years. Sadly, alot of the old store he had grown up with were no longer open. Olivander's had been redesigned into an American wand maker's store, Treybush's. They were in no way the same as Olivander's, but someone had to do the job.

A new ice cream parlor, Misty's Soda Shoppe (also of American origination) was owned by an older couple. They had moved to London nearly nine years ago to get away from the mass killings but nothing helped. They later found out that one of their two daughters had been working for Voldemort while the rest had been working against him. The two daughters (twins, no less) got into a huge battle and drove each other to insanity. Now, they are in St. Mungo's, sharing a room. They have no idea how or why they're there. They don't even know who they are.

Draco had learned many things from the business owners. Even the fact that they hated his family name. He had taken up an alias and called himself Drew Langstrate. He spent every day walking around the area. He wouldn't leave if he could just stay there forever. He enjoyed the now happy people and some of their stories.

He noticed that the streets were getting slightly more busy as he walked by a store that sold potions ingretients. Soon, it was hard to walk down the street. He couldn't even get into the nearby Muggle bookstore. He was pushed into the ice cream parlor and tripped over a rug. He stood up and was in awe at the sights around him.

The walls were decorated with artwork from some unknown artists. Photos from different times and places hung between the beautiful paintings. Some of the photos would move from time to time. Some were wild parties, just without the sound. Others wouldn't move at all. Those had to be regular Muggle photos. All of them were from different cultures with their own beauty.

Along the back wall was a bar with many different ice cream flavors. Small, round tables and long tables were scattered throughout the parlor. The right side had booths full of cheerful people. The left side, however, was home to the greatest Muggle candy. It had everything from Ever-lasting Gobbstoppers to Snickers and more.

Draco's eyes, though, were caught on a different beauty. A young woman was sitting alone at the bar. She was looking around at the many things on the walls. Her porcelain skin was lightly painted pink in her cheeks. Her long, wavy, chestnut hair fell gracefully down her back toward her hips. Her chocolate brown eyes glowed brightly in the dimly lit parlor.

He felt as though some force was pulling him closer to her. About ten feet away, a man walked past him and up to the woman. He asked, "Could I have the pleasure of buying you a drink?" the man smiled as he waiting for her to reply.

The woman smiled and said, "No, thank you, I'm about to leave."

The man didn't seem to be able to take no for an answer. He said, "Then how about dinner at my house? Say, now?" This man was getting under Draco's skin.

The woman, however, seemed quite able to handle herself. She said, "Look, I'm sure it took alot of courage to walk up to talk to me, but you must understand that I have no interest whatsoever in even dating you so buying me a drink would be a loss of money."

Draco smirked. Now he really wanted to meet this woman. The man stared at her then finnally walked off. Draco walked to the bar but sat a few places down.

"Could I get a Chocolate Coke?" he asked the man behind the counter.

"Sure thing, Drew," he said, and started to make his drink. The young woman had started to read a book and seemed not to notice Draco's presence at all.

"What book are you reading?" he asked.

Taken slightly aback, she looked at him and said, "Look, I'm no the kind of girl who can just be walked up to and asked out. I'm more difficult than that."

"I should hope so! A smart, independent woman like yourself should be appreciated and treasured for the way you are." Draco answered.

"Hmm, well, I think you might actually worth talking to." she replied, smiling. "Sadly, I'm too busy this week to really spend time talking to someone like you. I have some important things to attend to."

"If you don't mind my asking, but what disturbs your life to where we can't even have a date?"

"Old school business." she began to blush.

"Really? That's why I'm in London, too. Flew in from New York a few days ago. How about you?"

"Austin, Texas. Lived there for about three years now. I don't think I have much of a life there anymore," she replied.

"Why's that?" Draco asked.

"Here's your drink, Drew." the bar keep said as he put a glass in front of Draco.

"Thanks, David." Draco said, grabbing a straw and taking a large drink.

"So, your name is Drew. Sounds like a Muggle name. Are you a Muggle born?" the woman asked.

"No. I'm a pure blood, thank you very much." Draco said as his face turned red with anger.

"I know," she said. She added in a whisper, "I know who you really are."

Draco blinked and said, "Really? How much do you know about me?" he smirked.

"Your name, your family history, your shoe size." she smirked back, "Dare I go on?"

"What's my old school name?"

"Hogwarts. Your house was Slitherin. You were a prefect and in your 7th year, you were made Head Boy." Draco stared at her. How did she know this?

"Are you wondering how I know this?" Was she reading his mind?

She pulled his face close to her own. A few inches apart, she whispered, "Draco Malfoy, age:27, 6'1, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, shoe size: 12."

Draco whispered back, "That's where your wrong."

"How so?"

He kissed her. He felt so light headed and felt as though bolts of lightening were serging through his body from where their lips met. He pulled away slowly and said, "I wear a size 14 now."

Hermione walked through Diagon Alley with joy; it had been too long. Besides a lot of changes, Diagon Alley was exactly the same as she remembered. Fred and George now had the biggest business in the alley (with branches all over the world). When she went to visit them, she found out that they had invented many new items only available to Hogwarts students (mostly to torture Filch). Today they weren't busy, unlike the rest of the year. Students would nomally be packed, wall to wall, in here.

When she finnally found the twins, they welcomed her with opens arms and lots of free merchandise. After a rather short conversation, Hermione left to look around some more, hoping to find an old friend.

Down a few buildings was a shop owned by none other that Neville Longbottom. Not to her surprise, it was a shop for Herbology. Plants taller than her lined both sides of the walls. In the back, a counter stood with a round bottom behind it. She walked up and said, "Could I see the owner, please?"

Neville turned around and said, "I'm the owner. What can...I...Hermione? Wow! When did you get back?" he walked around the counter and gave her a hug.

"I got into town late last night. Gosh, how are you doing? It's been ages!" she smiled.

Neville then told the whole story behind his shop. His grandmother said no at first but finnally gave in when he told her he wanted to get married and start a family. He had been the owner of his shop for nearly five years.

Before they started to be successful, the shop was in a lower part of the alley. Harry had given him a couple hundred Galleons and supported his family, which was slowly growing larger. He married a beautiful Ravenclaw girl, Elizabeth, who was two years younger than them. They had two wonderful children (whom Neville spoke very highly of). The oldest, Skyler, was about to celebrate her fifth birthday. She had her mother's long, blonde hair that was full of ringlets and lagoon blue eyes with hints of green. Neville called her his "little angel". The younger child, Joel, was still an infant, looked alot like Neville. Hermione could tell that he loved being a father.

He continued to talk about his family for about ten minutes. Then he asked, "Do you have any children?"

Hermione, who had sort of just stared off, turned back to Neville and asked, "What?"

"Do you have any children?" he repeated.

"Oh, no. Not yet," she smiled.

"Are you married?"

"No, I enjoy being single," she smiled again. Hermione didn't want to show that she really did want children.

"Oh. I heard you were dating an American man, but I didn't know if you were still together or not," He answered.

"Who-how did you find out?" she asked.

"Harry and Ron. Came in here a few years ago, ranting. I don't think they liked him."

Hermione laughed, "No, they never seemed to like him. I guess I'll never find 'Mr. Right.'"

"Well...I know how you can." he walked behind the counter again, grabbing a small bottle from underneath it and handed it to Hermione. "I recomend eating this with ice cream" Neville said, winking.

As Hermione walked out of Neville's shop and to Misty's Soda Shoppe, she felt that today was her lucky day. Maybe this time, she would find "Mr. Right." 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! I have to say thank you so much for all the reviews! harry-an-ginny: yes, Harry is an auror but he still loves playing Quidditch.  
Hermione-Potter-52036: Thank you for your review . and hey, this is the update!  
dramioneshipper: Thank you for telling me to put spaces! I didn't realize how hard it was to read!  
White-Pink-FluffyStrawberriez: I know the story is going a bit fast, but I'm trying to get to the good part!  
Anyway, thanks again. Here is chapter four

He always loved her. He never told her until their seventh year, when it was too late. When he told her, she told him she didn't love him back. They did date, only because they had been caught kissing and there was the whole "destiny" thing, but she didn't really love him. At first, they met in private, keeping their meetings secret.

They never realized that someone was watching their every move. They never reported them. She was waiting...plotting...making a potion. Pansy Parkinson was the jealous type and not one to cross.

Hermione hated her past and what she had become. She wanted to be a Healer, a Dragon Tammer, even an Auror instead of what she was doing. Everyday a new client, every night, a little more money. No fun, no joy, no fufillment. Nothing good came out of being a pole dancer.

And then, there was Josh. Before he was a raging alcholic, he had found her looking for an escape. She nearly killed herself. He took her to his apartment, got her some new clothes, and got her back onto her feet. She thought she was in love and she wanted Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna to meet him. Everything was going great, until Hermione's twenty-fourth birthday.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna all flew into Austin (the Muggle way) and waited for the Hermione they all knew and loved. They didn't get what they expected. She walked up to them in full-on black and looking very sickly: black hair, black boots, black clothes, black fingernails and black make-up. She looked terrible, but they still hugged her, kissed her cheeks, and said happy birthday with big smiles. When they walked outside, they saw an old van that seemed to be falling apart. When they got in, the smell was over-welming, as if something had died and rotted on the floor. Still, they smiled, laughed, and talked about the good old days.  
After about half an hour, they stood on the sidewalk outside an apartment complex. The outter walls had bricks falling out and the window shutters barely hanging on. Windows were missing and some were either boarded up or had trash bags over them. The complex was a nightmare on the inside, too. Bugs, birds, and rats scuried around their feet as they followed Hermione upstairs. Wall paper was peeling off and the carpet either puffed out billows of dust and dirt or squished out liquids (this could be why she looked so sick).

When they finnally reached her apartment, they were happy to see it looked better then the rest, but still pretty bad. The draps were torn and fell limply around the window (which had a trash bag over it). The couch also had torn spots, burn marks, and liquid stains (thankfully, dry to the touch). The carpet wasn't as squishy, but puffed out large clouds of smoke.

They looked down the hallway and saw that people were actually sleeping on the dusty, squishy floor. They were covered in their own vomit and reeked of alchol. Hermione helped them up and out of the apartment, bidding them farewell and hoping that they would get better soon. She turned to her friends and said,"Wild party," and smiled lightly. From the back, a moan and a splattering sound ment that Josh had just awoken. He walked out slowly, stubbling over the carpet and his own feet, trying to reach the bathroom. Hermione helped him in and went back to her friends.

"Sorry about that. There was a wild party last night. Go ahead and sit down," she said, going into the kitchen to make some tea.

"Why aren't you sick or hung over?" Luna asked, sitting gingerly on a chair in the kitchen.

"Oh, I don't drink...anymore," and she looked down at her feet. "You know, I am glad you four came here, it means alot to me."

Ginny hugged her and said,"Anytime, sweetie. We're always a letter away."

"Yeah, you've always got us," Ron said. "Not like we had a choice at first, but now we like you!" he finished and everyone laughed.

"Harry, you've been kind of quiet, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she poured them some tea.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. It's just...why are you staying here? You could live anywhere. You could be a Healer! For God's sake, why are you living in a dump like this! You could live with us! Our apartment is plenty big and we'd be happy to have you, wouldn't we? We-" but Hermione held up her hand.

"Harry, I chose this life. You all are doing the best you can to survive. I am, too. This is the best I can do."

Ron looked between Harry and Hermione and said, "'Mione, you can do a hell of a lot better. You scored higher than Harry and I on every test. Well, besides Defence Against the Dark Arts, but still! You could do anything else in the whole magical world and you choose to stay in Austin with a job even I can say is bad! Please come back with us to London. See what your missing and see if you don't want it back."

"Well..." Hermione started, but Josh said, "You're not taking her from me."

"Yeah? Who's going to stop us? You can't even stand up because you're so intoxicated," Ginny said, her eyes flashing wildly. ("Guys, don't fight, please," Hermione whispered.")

"Yeah, I'll stop all twelve of ya," he said, swaying with his fists up.

"You can't even see straight. There's only four of us," Luna said, standing up next to Ginny. ("Gin, Luna, please don't fight!") They were going to fight him, even if it ment using magic.

"Ha, all you little whores are the same. You want a fight but after a good f, you bow down to your master. Isn't that right, Hermione? You were a tough one to break, but after a few rides, you fell into place," Josh laughed as Hermione hid her face in her hands and cried.

Harry and Ron both ran at Josh, knocking him back onto the couch and into the wall. Ginny and Luna ran to Hermione and took her into the bathroom. When they came out, the living room looked worse. Bottles and can from the tables had flown everywhere. The couch now had blood and the floor also had a few specks. The police had Josh held down on the floor. He had a bloody nose, eyebrow, and his cheekbone looked broken. Harry and Ron, however, were nowhere to be seen.

Ginny and Luna cleaned Hermione up and left a few days later, after Josh came back. He was sober and caring when he hugged and kissed Hermione, but as the girls left, they knew that wouldn't last. Sadly, that was the last time they talked for three years.

Author's Note I hated writing this chapter, trust me! It made me sad and I did try to limit the swearing but...oh, and I did sensor it! I don't like using the f-word so yeah. Lol, I hope you guys don't judge the rest of my story just because I used the f-word!  
Nilary 


End file.
